This invention relates to means for warning an operator of an engine overheat condition and, more particularly, such means which are provided for in engines which do not have an electrical system.
Attention is directed to Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,114 issued Nov. 21, 1978 which discloses a temperature sensing valve used for actuating an engine protection device such as a fuel shut-off valve in response to an engine overheat condition.